Shunketsu Hyūga
Shunketsu Hyūga (シャンケットサ日向一族) is a Shinobi who was transferred to Jikanogakure after being exiled from his home village. Background Deemed a failure for being the last of the Hyūga in his village to make it to Genin, he escaped his village where he wandered for three years, making sure to not be seen by any of the Hyūga in his previous village. After making it to the gate of Jikanogakure, he collapsed. One of the guards at the gate notified Heiwa Ekazu, the second Jikanokage and he was administered into the village's medical facility, where he was diagnosed as emaciated and exhausted. After being given proper food, water and rest, Heiwa asked him why he traveled here. Telling her his story, Heiwa welcomed him into the village with open arms. He has honored her decision and has been doing everything he can to return the favor. He has been selected to join the Chūnin exams once his new teammates are selected. Should he be in the exams, he'll no doubt be one of the oldest because of his three year journey. Appearance Shunketsu is fair skinned and slightly tall for his age. Despite being fifteen, he's been told he looks a lot older than that. He commonly wears a garb similar to what the Hyūga wear. He has orange hair that parts over his right eye and is long at the back. On his chest is a mark that identifies him as an exile of his home village. Personality Shunketsu has a strong belief in the code of honor. He greets those above him with great respect and shows that respect to even those who aren't as strong as he is. He believes that until that person can prove otherwise, he or she is not above, or below, anyone. He's largely quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and has an aura of discipline around him. He's almost always working out, pushing himself to the absolute limits, keeping his body in peak, physical condition. Abilities Taijutsu Shunketsu is a remarkable practitioner of Taijutsu, capable of using his clan's Gentle Fist art to deliver strong blows against his opponents. He's largely a counter fighter, letting his opponent land the first blow and attempt to retaliate accordingly. Utilizing a unique variation of Taijutsu, he uses constant head and body movement, keeping his body moving as much as possible to confuse his opponent and keep him guessing. Utilizing sharp, accurate strikes, he keeps his opponent within striking distance while at the same time maintaining enough distance to keep his opponent from hitting him. Ninjutsu Shunketsu can use a minor variant of Fire Release techniques and uses them mostly as a means of distraction. He commonly uses the Fireball jutsu to move his opponent within striking distance and fights them head on with his Taijutsu. He doesn't use it too often, though, as it makes him, in his words, feel "uncomfortable". He has good ninjutsu defense, though, capable of evading certain attacks that are big enough to be obvious and avoidable, but anything too fast and he can't keep up with it. Kekkei Genkai Like all Hyūga, Shunketsu possesses the Byakugan, allowing him to see his opponent's chakra network. Using this, he tends to strike the most vulnerable chakra points to deliver large amounts of damage. His usage of the Byakugan allows him to see targets hidden within camouflage, making him a useful ally to pick out enemies hiding in the trees or forests. Nature Manipulation Being a Fire Release user, Shunketsu can combine his element into his chakra to deliver Fire Release Gentle Fist strikes, allowing him to deliver internal chakra point damage and external burn damage. Using both at the same time leaves him physically drained, though. He hasn't trained enough in his nature manipulation to use both simultaneously, putting a lot of strain on his chakra and leaving him sluggish and tired. Stamina Shunketsu harnesses a large amount of stamina, allowing him to absorb quite a bit of punishment. Often times he uses this to his advantage, allowing him to learn of his opponent's tactics in the middle of combat by taking his opponent's attacks. Though he possesses a lot of stamina, he doesn't have a large amount of chakra, as such, using chakra intensive techniques drains his stamina. Utilizing his Eight Trigrams technique utilizes little chakra, but constantly using multiple attacks, such as in the Thirty-Two Palms technique, it can leave him drained if he doesn't make his attacks work.